


My Hero

by XxFanfictionMasterxX



Category: Howl no Ugoku Shiro | Howl's Moving Castle
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-07 07:28:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18405974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxFanfictionMasterxX/pseuds/XxFanfictionMasterxX
Summary: *Takes place after the movie*Includes blood and wounds so far, and yelling/angerOne day Howl brings a wounded (Y/N) (who happens to be his ex) back from saving her from a huge fight and she has to stay in the castle to let her wounds heal.If you ask Howl if (Y/N) is brave or just an idiot, he will answer and idiot a little too fast.(Y/N) as sassy as she is, starts flirting with Sophie, her "nurse", as revenge on Howl. Old scars and wounds are opened up new and (Y/N) has to learn to control her powers again to not hurt anyone





	1. Chapter 1

The door switched to black as Howl burst thru. "Calcifer run a bath!" He yells. He's holding a woman in his arms. She has several deep cuts and bruises all over her body and blood running from her nose and mouth.  
"On it." Both Marks and Sophie come down from the second floor and are both shocked.  
"Is that-?" Says Markl.  
"Yes." Howl interrupts. "Sophie, could you be so nice and put her in the bath and start cleaning her wounds?"  
"Y-Yes." She says and follows Howl up to the bathroom. When Howl's gone Sophie starts removing the woman's torn clothes.

 _ ~TIME SKIP~ _  
_ ~(Y/N) POV~ _

I feel water around me and as if someone is holding my right arm and it sting. I slowly open my eyes to see that I'm sitting in a bathtub with a woman cleaning a mysterious wound on my lower arm.  
"Where am I...?" I carefully inspect the young woman's face; she's indeed beautiful, short silver hair and brown eyes. She quickly turned her head from looking at my arm, towards me.  
"Oh thank goodness you're finally awake. Let's get you gleaned of and out of the tub so I can clean the wounds on your legs. Then I'll go get Howl." I chuckled at her slight nervousness.  
'Of course it's Howls castle, how could I not recognize it...' I thought. The woman finished bandaging my arm. I brought my hand up to hold her chin and turned her head towards me with a smirk.  
"And what is my cute nurse's name may I ask." The woman blushed and stuttered out  
"S-Sophie." "Hmm... I see why Howl has taken a liking to you..." I say as I inspect her reddened face closer before letting her face go. She didn't say anything else and just emptied the tub and helped me rinse off by body. I then sat at the edge of the tub and carefully swung my legs over so that Sophie could clean my leg wounds. She gave me a towel to wrap around my body. The towel was rather small tho; it only covered very low on my breasts down to my lower hip. Sophie got out more cotton and started cleaning my wounds. My left hip arched and I moved the towel to expose a bit claw mark. Sophie blushed at my action but started cleaning the wound as soon as she saw it. It stinged like crazy but I didn't say anything.  
"This wound is pretty deep. I'll check with Howl if he has a spell or something to make it heal faster." Then there was a knock on the door.  
"It's Howl." He says on the other side of the door.  
"Come in." I say and Sophie looks at me as if i shouldn't have said that, probably because i was only in a towel and my whole hip plus up my side exposed. Howl opens the door carefully, he has a pile of clothes in his hand.  
"How are you feeling, (Y/N)?" He says as he enters the small bathroom.  
"Howl!... She has a pretty deep cut-"  
"It's OK, really. I heal pretty fast anyway, so it would just be a waist of potion and energy." I say before Howl runs off. "A-Are you really sure?" Sophie says worriedly and I just nod. "Here." howl hands me the pile of clothes and I recognize them right away. "Ah, these clothes. I havn't seen these in a while..." "Do you need help putting them on?" Sophie says. I shake my head "Don't worry about me." Sophie nod and follows Howl out of the bathroom. I stand up carefully and put on the (F/C) blouse and long (F/C) skirt. I have always preferred pants but it would be the best for the wounds on my legs and hip for me to wear a loose skirt for a while.

 _ ~TIME SKIP~ _  
_ ~Sophie's POV~ _

Me and Howl go down to Markl and Calcifer on the first floor and they look at us a little worried. "Will she be fine?" Asks Markl carefully. I nod with a smile. "She's putting on some clothes right now, she'll be down in a minuet." Howl says and ruffles his hair. Then we hear quiet footsteps come down the stairs. There stands (Y/N), dressed in a beautiful, expensive looking (F/C) blouse and (F/C) long skirt. She looked really elegant. "(Y/N)!" Mark takes a leap towards (Y/N) and the taller woman swings him up in a big hug. "I've missed you." He says, his words muffled by her hair. (Y/N) just smiles.


	2. Chapter 2

**~No one's POV ~**  
As (Y/N) put Markl down she wimps lightly and straightens slowly.  
"Careful." Sophie says quietly. (Y/N) looks up at her and smirks.  
"How sweet, my nurse is worried about me." She says and takes Sophie's hand in hers and without breaking eye contact, gives it a light kiss as her other hand snakes around her waist. Sophie's blushes and try to avoid her intense gaze. Howl clears his throat and gives (Y/N) a glare but she seems unfazed and just smirks at him.  
"Right." She just says and let's go if Sophie after her touch lingered a few seconds longer. Sophie stammers before getting a single word out, still blushing from (Y/N) act.  
"I-Is anyone hungry? (Y/N), you need to eat." (Y/N) who, up until this point has had a staring (*glaring*) contest with Howl, whips her head towards Sophie again with a smile and nods.  
"We can sit outside, the weather is nice." Markl says and runs over to the glass double doors and opens them. (Y/N) starts walking towards the doors.  
"I see a lot has changed..." She says and walks out. Sophie follows (Y/N) with her gaze and then looks at Howl with a raised eyebrow. Calciferol sees Sophie's quizzed look and realize Howl won't tell her.  
"She's Howls ex girlfriend." He says and nearly disappears behind his log when Howl flares at him for speaking up.  
"What?" Sophie looks shocked.  
"When where you going to tell me?" She folds her arms over her chest. Howl pinch the bridge of his nose and avoids Sophie's gaze.  
"Why does it matter?" He sighs.  
A yell is heard from outside, interrupting their argument. They hurry to the door and see Markl and (Y/N) fall on their backs in the grass, laughing.

When Sophie was finished with the food, she put it on a tray and Howl took it and put it on the edge of the fireplace outside and Calcifer flies after him and sits in the middle of the fireplace. Howl gives him a log and goes to take out the table for outside.  
"Could someone help?" He says on his way. (Y/N) sits up to go help but Sophie stops her.  
"You can't lift heavy as long as your wounds aren't properly healed." She says as she makes her way over to help Howl. (Y/N) just pouts and flops down on her back again. "Food is ready!" Sophie calls for the two who gets up. Markl runs and sits down at the table while (Y/N) carefully gets up and walks a little slower to the table. "Are you all right?" Calcifer asks a little concerned. (Y/N) nods and sits down across from Markl,next to Sophie, furthest out from the fireplace. Howl puts everything from the tray and leans it against the fireplace before sitting next to Markl.  
They all start eating but (Y/N) can't help but drift away in thought, looking out at the blue sky surrounding the now flying castle.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Get ready for some feels y'all_ **   
**_____________________ **

"(Y/N)? Are you okay?" Howl says, making (Y/N) snap out of her thoughts. She looked at Howl, then around the table at the others, all looking worriedly at her. "Y-yeah, I'm... fine. I'm just gonna..." She says and stands up. "But you haven't eaten. " Calcifer says. (Y/N) walks inside, as soon as she knows no one can see her, she stumbles and has to grab onto one of the stair poles, grabbing her head with the other.

_"Why are you doing this to me?!"_

**_~ (Y/N)  POV ~_**  
My head snaps up but there is no one else in the room. I look to the door at the sound of it closing, but it was never opened.

_"What you're talking about?!"_

Howl

_"Do you think I don't know about you going around chasing other girls?!"_

Me

_"What?"_   
_"I heard the stories and rumors Howl!"_

This is the night Howl came home in the middle of the night and I had had enough of his acting around...

_"And you believe them?"_   
_"What else am I suppose to do? You're gone several hours almost every day, sometimes even days at a time!_   
_"So you really think I would cheat on you with some girl I find wandering the streets!_   
_"Well, I don't know what to believe anymore. For as good as I know, you could be sleeping around with every woman in town!"_   
_"The only woman I have ever slept with is you!"_   
_"I'm having a hard time believing that right now."_

Then the yelling stops. I don't know what to do. My heart is acing, the pain won't go away. My head is throbbing and I have to dig my claw like fingernails into the dark wood to stay on my feet. I feel one pair of hands on the small of my back and shoulder, and another pair feeling my forehead and trying to grab the on of my hands off my head. The ones feeling my forehead has particularly smaller hands than the ones on my back. I open my eyes, that I didn't realize I closed, and see Sophie with a worried expression planted on her pretty face. I hear Howl's voice, but it sounds as if it's far away, or under water. I can't make out what he's saying. I just feel something snap inside of me and I'm pulled back to reality, a rage like no other coming over me. I swing my body around and yell in anger.  
"You bastard!" I yell at Howl before I can realize it. Then I feel my legs giving up on me and I collapse. Sophie tries to catch me and I land with my head in her lap, Howl is next to me on the floor in a matter of seconds. My eyes are half lidded and my whole body feels numb. Except for the reopened bleeding wound on my hip. 'When did that happen?' I think. Sophie gasps, seeing the small pool of blood under me. I look to the open glass door to see Markl standing there crying a bit. Then everything turns back.


End file.
